Deleted Scenes from Unexpected Turn
by OakStone730
Summary: These are scenes from Unexpected Turn from when I had the story heading towards a different ending. In these scenes Draco doesn't leave after their one night together and he has a different career. If you haven't read Unexpected Turn this likely won't make much sense. Side pairings of ginny/neville, ron/hermoine, bill/fleur. past harry/ginny mentioned


"Harry-"

"Don't. Just-" he got out of the truck and slammed the door, shaking the cab. Harry stalked off, stopping twenty feet away, his back to me. Padfoot jumped out of the back and ran over to him. Harry pushed him away and the dog backed away, laying down panting on the road.

I got out of the truck and slowly walked over to him. Without out any shade or clouds in the sky the sun was brutal. I could see the beads of perspiration on his neck and the back of his t-shirt was stained with sweat. I stopped a few feet away from him, not sure what was wrong, what I'd done.

"I know you have to go. There's obviously no future. All we had was this and it is over." Harry spoke without turning around, staring out at the waving field of grass. "The thing is, It wasn't enough. Not for me, at least."

My shoulders slumped as I let out a chestful of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

In the distance I could see a cloud of dust rising from the road. The truck was coming.

"I could stay until Wednesday, if you can get me to Denver." I said it fast, not knowing if it was the smart thing to do but I had to say it.

Harry turned. "What?"

"My flight doesn't leave until Wednesday morning. That is my only ride to Denver." I poked my thumb towards the dust cloud. "Unless you know of another way I can get there."

Harry grinned. "I suppose I could give you a lift that far, if you pay the gas."

"Deal."

ooo

Two hours later, we were back at his house. Harry pulled his truck to a stop under the shade of the large cottonwood tree in his front yard. We were sweaty and covered in road dust from the rigmarole of getting the Jaguar towed. The driver had insisted on photographing the car from every angle and then Harry had had to help get it up on the man's flatbed trailer while I'd read through pages of American legal contracts to release the car. In the end I simply signed on the dotted line.

We stood looking at each other over the hood of the truck, metal of the engine popping as it cooled down.

Harry flashed a grin. "Race…last one to the bed bottoms." He was already five steps ahead by the time I processed what he'd said. I had the advantage of longer legs, but had to hurdle over the damn dog that had positioned itself right in front of me. Harry flung open the door to the house and was through it before I'd even reached the porch steps. I saw his legs disappear up the staircase and swore. I took the steps two at a time and got to the doorway of the bedroom to see him laying back on the bed, his chest heaving and a big smile on his face.

"You cheated." I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. Harry sat up and did the same.

"I won," he clarified. "That's all that matters."

"This time. I'd like to see you come in first without that twenty foot lead you took."

"My house, my rules. Let's see some more skin." He looked me up and down, "I want to see some backside."

The room was hot. Sauna hot. I was already sweating as I undid my trousers and I knew I looked a mess but so did Harry: his hair was matted to his face and sweat and road grime had left trickles of reddish dirt down the side of his face. He pulled off his boots, his honest to God cowboy boots, and let the drop on the floor with a thunk. I toed off my own shoes and pulled my trousers and pants down in one move. My cock sprung free with relief. The trip back in the truck had been an agony- I'd been hard since the click of our seat belts.

"Fuck. You are looking mighty fine, Malfoy."

"You aren't too bad yourself, Potter." It was easy to growl the words as I climbed up on the bed to join him. "Maybe you should do less talking and more action."

"Knees. On your knees," Harry gulped the words as I tossed the pillows to the floor. We didn't need anything making us more warm than we were.

I'd already lost time of how many times we'd come together but the feel of his hands on me, urging me into position was already natural. I tilted my hips and pushed back into him. "Fuck me."

He did. My hands gripped at the sheets as my back arched back, and my hips moved to meet his every stroke. I know a string of curse words came out of my mouth that only made him pound into me harder. My cock was trapped against the mattress and I reached to stroke it. There was the slick slapping of flesh against flesh and the futile breeze of the ceiling fan. He leaned forward, his breath, chest hot against my back. Our fingers tangled together as we moved together. I loved how loud he was, moaning and grunting his pleasure as he pounded into me, shouting when he couldn't hold back anymore. Stroking me and whispering filthy things in my ear until I came.

"Remind me to send a thank you letter to that car rental place of yours, for giving you a Jaguar that couldn't even handle a little bump in the road," Harry said as he collapsed next to me on the mattress.

"Considering the fact that I think those papers I signed means I just bought the damn thing, you can send the thank you to me."

I scooted away from him a few inches, our combined body heat made it nearly impossible to breathe. "Sorry, just need some space to cool down."

"Do you want to really cool down?" Harry sat up. "Come on."

"What? We just got here." Not to mention I was disgusting and sticky from come and sweat.

"This will cool you off, promise."

Harry pulled at my hand until I reluctantly slid off the bed. "I've seen your shower. I don't think it will-"

"Hush." Harry grabbed two towels from the bathroom as we went past, and he led me down the stairs. In the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and pulled out six pack can of beers and tossed me a bottle of sunscreen that was in a drawer and headed outside. Padfoot was waiting for us by the shade of the house.

"You do realize that we are naked. And outside. Again."

Padfoot led the way down the shaded path through trees behind Harry's house, it was well traveled, packed dirt and although the breeze felt nice and the sunlight was dappled through through the trees. The path emerged at a riverbank, the water rushed through a smattering of boulders and was so clear that I could see the stone covered bottom.

Harry dropped the towels on a rock and pulled two beers free of the plastic strap and set the rest in the water behind a boulder to let the water run over them. Without giving any warning he took a shallow dive, disappearing in rush of bubbles and water, to emerge ten feet away with a whoop, pulling himself up on a large sun-drenched rock on the far side of the river, beers still in his hands.

"You enjoy outdoor bathing, I take it." I said, raising my voice to be heard over the water.

"Who doesn't?"

"I don't," I said more to myself than him as he opened a beer and took a long sip before leaning back and patting the small space of rock next to him.

Harry sat watching me with amusement. "Come on in, the water is perfect."

I seriously doubted that but didn't dare test it before jumping in. It wasn't warm. It was so cold it suck the breath out of me and I swore as I struggle to stand in the rush over the waist deep, "You bastard, it's bloody freezing."

Harry laughed and handed me a beer as I climbed onto the rock next to him. "You never would've gotten in if I said how cold it was, but it cooled you off, didn't it?"

The beer was just as cold. A lager that on any other day would have tasted like fizzy water was perfect. We drank the beers, the lack of space on the rock had us sitting so close that our bodies touched from shoulder to dangling feet. When we were finished with the beers, Harry slipped into the water, giving a shudder and walked back to the shore, stepping gingerly on the rocky bottom. Water drops glistened on his shoulders and back, his tight arse looking eminently fuckable and I wished he'd thought to bring condoms down with us.

Harry looked back at me, still sitting on the perch in the middle of the river. "You know you're going to have to get back in the water eventually. That rock isn't that comfortable."

The water was just as cold for the return trip and I could feel my cock and balls retracting as I swore and leapfrogged through the water. Harry laughed at me and held out a towel as I scrambled up the bank.

Goosepimples covered my arms despite the heat as I dried myself roughly with the towel. Harry picked up the bottle of sunscreen. "I suspect you are going to need this."

I had probably already received more sun in the first two days in South Dakota that I got in a year in England; that I wasn't already bright red with sunburn was astounding. I reached for the bottle but Harry held it out of reach. "Let me."

I stretched out on my stomach on one of the towels. The sunlight was dappled through the trees and warmed me after the swim in the river. Harry sat straddled over my hips he rocked his cock teasingly against my arse as he leaned forward massaged the lotion over my shoulders and along my spine, the cool lotion making me flinch against my sun-heated skin. His strong hands circled and rubbed along my shoulder blades and down my spine before moving to my lower back. He drizzled the lotion onto my buttocks.

"Should've grabbed the condoms…" he leaned forward and pressed against me, his chest hot against my back as his cock rubbed between my cheeks. The ground was unforgiving against my own erection and I raised my hips, bumping against his groin.

Flipping over, I sat up and we sat kneeling next to each other and stroked our cocks together, fingers threaded together and a generous squeeze of sunscreen proved inadequate as lubricant but was better than nothing. Foreheads pressed together as we watched the filthy sexiness of our cocks and hands moving together. I was dimly aware of the wind rustling through the trees, the sound of the birds calling one another and the panting gasps of our moans.

He came first, giving a strangled cry, hot streams of come immediately easing the friction as he continued to stroke up and down on my cock. I could feel the heat of his breath against my neck as he whispered, "Let me see you come, come all over my hand." I did, the come lacing and streaking across his stomach, pain mixed with the pleasure, coming so soon again. We leaned against each other, waiting for the rush to pass before laying back down on the towels.

I fell asleep, his head pressed against my chest, the sun glistening through his wet hair as I stroked it, feeling our heartbeats slowly returning to a normal beat.

When we woke, the aftermath of our pleasure had dried into a very unsexy crust, that needed to to be washed off, a process made unpleasant by its concrete nature, hair and the coldness of the water, which Harry took glee in splashing at me when I tried to submerge the minimal body parts. When we were at last clean, I pulled out two more beers and we sat on the towels, air drying as we leaned against rocks. Flies buzzed and the sunlight sparkled on the water sending up dancing prisms of light.

ooo

"How did Sirius Black end up being your godfather?" It was something I'd been wanting to ask since Harry had said it. He was the same age as me, and Sirius had emigrated when I was still a toddler.

"My parents and he were all in school together in England, and moved here together when things got difficult for Sirius. I was actually born in England." I gave an outraged cry and started to sit up, and he choked on the sip of beer he'd just taken. "What, I should've mentioned I was British sooner?"

"It would've been nice to know." I don't know why it mattered to me but it did. Maybe it gave us something in common besides the mutual desire to bed one another. "Where in England did you live? Where were you born?"

Harry scrunched his face in concentration. "Godfellow's Hollow? Hills? Something like that. I have no memories of it. Came here before I turned one and my parents died the following year."

"So you don't remember them at all?"

Harry shook his head. "No, all of my parents' things were lost when I was put in foster care. When he was released from prison and rescued me, he scrounged and found a few photos, so I know what they looked like, but that's it."

I thought of the hundreds of photographs of myself in photo albums and posted throughout my mother's home, and the framed photographs, printed so large that it was slightly embarrassing to go to dinner parties there.

"And your foster home, how was that?"

"Hell." He twisted uncomfortably and even though I regretted bringing up the subject I wanted to get to know him better, figure out what made him stay in this tiny corner of the world. "It was hell. The only reprieve was school. I could get out of that house for seven or eight hours of day." He set down his beer and threw a stick into the river for Padfoot. The dog leaped in, sending water spraying in all directions. "What about you? What was it like with your dad?"

"He was difficult to please." I said reluctantly as I watched Padfoot retrieved the stick and paddled back towards the shore. The dog dropped the stick at Harry's feet and barked. Harry tossed it again. "I was fortunate in that he sent me to boarding school from the time I was eleven. My mother is lovely though, it was always hard, I hated coming home during the holidays because of him but I wanted to see her."

"Did your-"

What ever he was going to ask was forgotten as Padfoot who'd been sleeping under the shade of one of the trees gave a sudden bark and raced up the path.

"Shit. Bloody hell. I'm sorry." Harry said as he stood up and scrambled for the towels. I stood up too, but before I could ask what was wrong I heard the footsteps and laughter of people coming down the path. We wrapped the towels around our waists and I looked at Harry questioningly.

"Who is-"

"Cover yourself, Harry. We are dragging you out to celebrate your birthday," a male voice called out and I looked at Harry in confusion as I scrambled to stand up.

A female voice joined in, "You only turn twenty-five once, you know."

"Friends of yours?" I looked at Harry to ask as I pulled the suddenly inadequately small towel around my waist, cinching it as tightly as I could

"Alleged friends, I may kill them all after this." Harry didn't say anything more as he snugged his own towel a little more securely around his waist as his friends emerged from the path.

There were five of them and they all stopped in their tracks to look from Harry to me to him.

"Oops," said a woman with long red hair who was heavily pregnant. Her arms were around the waist of Neville who was blushing a deep scarlet color. "Neville, I thought you said he was leaving," she hissed, whacking him with her hand.

"What, ho?" Another red-head, this one male grinned at Harry. "Our little Harry found himself a birthday present."

"Shut it, George." Harry said through his teeth. "Everyone, this is Draco, Draco, these are all dead-men walking, because I'm going to kill them as soon as we get back to the house. Except you Ginny."

"Thanks for that, but you'll have to spare Neville as well, because I won't have this baby without him." The woman said as she came up to me. She held out her hand to me, "Ginny Longbottom."

I was holding my towel with my right hand and praying the knot held I let go of it and shook her hand. She gave me the once-over with squinting eyes before motioning to the others in the group. "My husband, Neville, whom you've met and my good-for-nothing brothers, George, Charlie, and Bill." I was thankful when they made no attempts to shake my hand. All three brothers were red-heads like her.

Bill gave a half-hearted wave and motioned for everyone to go up the path. "Let's let Harry and Draco get dressed and join everyone up at the house."

"Which would be great, but our clothes are in the house." Harry said through gritted teeth. "Who is up there, exactly?"

"You know, the usual. Ron, Mum, Dad, Luna, the wives," George waved his hands, "I'm sure they won't notice you walking starkers through the kitchen."

Harry's face was as red as his friends hair and I figured that it was more because I was here, since from the sound of it they were quite used to catching him skinny dipping. What was meant to be a private tryst was now a full-flung public event.

"Right, wonderful. Mind shoving up the path and we'll be right behind you," Harry said, pointing up the path.

"I'm sure that is just what you told Dr-" Charlie said it was a choking laugh and Harry was on him in a second, covering Charlie's mouth with his hand.

"Shut it." Harry started to say but his towel slipped off at the same time and the whole group started laughing. "Right, fine, fine. Laugh at the birthday boy."

"If you don't mind we'll be up in a minute," I said, grabbing the towel from the ground mere seconds before George got to it. I pulled it around Harry's waist.

"He really is English, I thought you were having me on," Ginny commented as she tugged on Neville's hand and they started up the path.

"Charlie," Harry called out as the man was stepping on to the path, "I'm forwarding all the garage calls to you. Consider it your birthday present to me. I'm taking off the next few days."

Charlie flashed a finger at him but didn't say anything as he turned and disappeared along the wooded path.

"Can you-" I wanted to ask if he could afford to take time off from the garage but decided it would be rude. "He's the Charlie you called yesterday?"

"Yeah, Charlie Weasley, they're all Weasleys, except Neville. Charlie has a full-service station about twenty miles from here. Between us we cover most of the wrecking service for this side of the county. He won't be able to drink, can't get drunk and then get a call from the sheriff's ten minutes later." He grinned, "Serves him right."

"So, it's your birthday? Twenty-five?"

"Yeah." Harry reached up and kissed me. "Sorry about the invasion, though."

"Don't suppose you have a magic wand that you can make them all disappear with?"

"I wish, if I did I'd conjure up some clothes for us, first." Harry grimaced at our towels that were too small to adequately protect us from embarrassment. "I could send them away -"

"Don't be silly." I wanted it more than anything but knew it would be rude to say so. Harry was friends with these people and would be long after I was gone. "We'll just have to bull our way through."

"Right." Harry ran his hand through his head. "I'll warn you, they are like swarming locusts, best to just charge in and not stop until we are in the bedroom."

Charming.

The walk up the path wasn't as carefree as the when we'd come down it, as the house came into sight I could see that there were now a line of cars parked on the drive. Harry cursed under his breath. In the distance I could see a number of people gathered on the deck.

"They do this often?"

"No...yes. Sometimes." He shrugged, "They are a big family and they like making sure that I feel loved. Sorry if this is all too much. I can ask them to leave if you want."

"Far be it from me to ruin their birthday surprise for you. And I've dealt with worse. I didn't mention that the whole reason I was sent off on this mission now was because I got caught blowing someone in a locker room? And they printed the photos in a national tabloid."

"A photo of you giving a blowjob was printed in the newspaper?" Harry looked at me wide-eyed. "What kind of newspaper would print that?"

"It was a rather well-known someone, and I'm not exactly unknown. The photos were blurred but still left nothing to the imagination."

"So this is old hat to you then." Harry motioned at our towel-covered groins.

"Just another day in my life. Let's hope no one takes photographs."

My father had taught me well. Keep a straight face and don't let anyone know what you are thinking. We plunged into the house, ignoring the cat-calls and whistles and hastily went up the stairs. It was only when we got to Harry's bedroom that I realized that I had nothing to put on but my rumpled, soiled clothes that were in a pile on the floor, my luggage was still in his truck. Harry pulled open a drawer and was was pulling on his boxer briefs when he realized my dilemma.

Harry looked at me standing in the towel. "I'll get dressed and go get your suitcase."

It was a solution but I could only imagine the jibbing that the lot downstairs would give him if he were to do that. "No…do you have anything that I might fit me?"

He looked doubtfully at me, I had five inches of height on him and none of his muscular bulk. He flashed a smile. "Actually, I do." From a bottom drawer he pulled out a pair of jeans, from his own underwear drawer he handed me a pair of briefs.

"Whose jeans?"

"A guy I know, knew…" Harry gave a little grimace. "He always would leave things of his behind, an excuse to call and stop by."

"Ahhh, what you Americans call a booty call." I said as I pulled the jeans up, they were a the right length but the waist was too big. Harry handed me a belt that I slipped on, the silver and jade buckle was flashier than anything I would wear but suited the occasion.

"Exactly," Harry held up two shirts and I took the black polo shirt. Pulling it on I tucked it in and tightened the belt. Harry's comb was on his dresser and I ran it through my hair, glad there wasn't a mirror in the room. I must look ridiculous, I could feel the tightening warmth on my cheeks, a sure sign that I'd gotten sunburned.

"Does he still come around?" I had been Viktor's booty call for far too long in London. It had taken the blow up in the newspaper to make me realize how little I actually liked him.

"I blocked his calls a few months ago. Got tired of it." Harry had put on a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. "Right. Are you ready for this?"

No. I'd never felt more out of place, but there was nothing to do but soldier on. "Lead the way."

Harry went down the stairs first, and I was painfully aware how conversation ceased as soon as they saw us. Only the small children running around seemed oblivious to what was happening. It was yet another red-head male who walked up to us carrying two beers that jarred everyone into realizing they were staring and to my relief they started to talk amongst themselves. From the kitchen was coming delicious smells that reminded my stomach that we hadn't eaten any lunch.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said gratefully as he twisted the cap off his beer. "This is Draco, Draco, Ron."

"So you are the guy that Neville rescued yesterday."

"I am."

"Neville had thought you were leaving this morning."

"Ron-"

"Plans changed. I decided to stay a few more days, at Harry's invitation." I took a sip of beer and stared at Ron. He was more freckled than his brothers and was equal to my height. He stared back at me and started to say something but Harry put his hand on Ron's arm, stopping him.

"Ease up, Ron. This isn't-"

"You don't know anything about this guy-"

"I know him better than you do. We're going to to go mingle" Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me away. We only made it a ten feet down the hall before we were stopped by an older woman who swept Harry into her arms.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" The woman had Harry in a bear hug and he was holding out his beer to keep from spilling on her.

"Hi, Molly. This was quite the surprise." Harry introduced me as his friend to her, which earned me my own bear hug. I withstood it by watching the grin on Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry, dear, we didn't mean to ruin your date, just thought it would be nice to have a little party for you." I was sure that the woman was going to pinch his cheek but instead she motioned us towards the kitchen. "I've put out plenty of appetizers and Bill is getting the grill ready, we'll have hamburgers and chicken and I brought some salads."

"You shouldn't have-"

"Hush, go out on the deck where it is cooler." I was astounded at the woman's audacity to take-over Harry's house and kitchen, but he seemed to take it in stride as he gave a nod and we started walking through the kitchen that was now filled with women. Harry gave a wave to their chorus of "Happy Birthdays" but didn't stop, pulling open the screen door to exit with relief out on the deck.

Bill who been down by the river was at the grill, filing the metal tube with coals and grumbling as he did it. "You need to get yourself a gas grill, Harry. No one does charcoal anymore."

"What does it matter to you? You like your meat so rare, you think it is done after you pass a lighter underneath." Harry said as he stopped at the table that now was covered with bowls of chips and a plate of vegetables "Oh good, Molly made her dip. Try this."

Harry swept a tortilla chip through a bowl of black beans and corn and held it up for me. "No, thank you." I held up in my hand in protest at the combination of foods.

"Trust me." Harry held it out again, and conscious of the various people studiously not watching us I let him feed it to me.

It was… surprising. I chewed it and was surprised at the combination of flavors that made it sweet and spicy and entirely delicious.

"Told you. I could eat the whole bowl." Harry picked up a paper plate and filled it with chips and three generous spoonfuls of the dip.

"Harry. Don't fill up before dinner, you know Molly is going to make you eat two burgers." A woman said as she walked up to where we were standing. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy." I said, shaking her offered hand. She was dressed in a long blue sundress and her brown hair curled around her face, held back by a flowered headband.

"Malfoy. As in the Malfoy Trust and Malfoy International?"

Harry choked on a chip and I pounded on his back as I took another look at Hermione. She had sharp, intelligent looking brown eyes, a faint application of make-up that sought to accent rather than conceal. "Yes, and I am hoping you aren't a member of the American press." She didn't have a camera or phone in her hands but there'd have been plenty of time to snap photos of Harry and my nearly naked entrance into the house.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a lawyer. I heard Susan Bones from your trust speak at the human trafficking conference in San Francisco last year. I was very impressed with her presentation, and approve of your own company's policies to help combat trafficking at your hotels."

"Thank you, Susan is one of our most vocal and earnest representatives, and truly believes in putting an end through trafficking by using the travel industry to be the guardians of the victims. I simply serve on the boards, it is Susan and all the others who do the real work."

"With your support and funding behind it."

"True, and my mother and I believe in the cause and it has our full support. When I flew into Denver the day before yesterday, I stayed at the Four Seasons and used the opportunity to talk with the general manager about it. The more the hotel management know that they won't be in danger of losing business by alerting authorities of potential trafficking the more they will be willing to help."

"That is key, and the airline industry as well." She started to rattle off a half-dozen ideas she had on the subject and would've kept going on but Harry stepped in and stopped her.

"Hermione, Draco hasn't met everyone yet." Harry slid his arm around my waist. "Maybe you can talk with him more later."

It looked like she was going to object but Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and we walked away. "Sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing, she is very...enthusiastic."

"She is that, when Hermione gets on a cause it is nearly impossible to get her to let it go."

"What is she doing here? I mean, why isn't she in a big city somewhere."

"Why is she wasting her life in a backwater like Hogsmeade, you mean?" I could feel Harry's back stiffen under my arm.

"She's seems bright and… " I tried again, "I didn't mean to imply that she was wasting her life here."

"Like I am?"

"No…"

"Hermione is here, because Ron is here. They're getting married this fall. Ron is here because his entire family lives in this county and he loves it. We like it here."

"I know." I wished that all the people would leave and it could just be Harry and me. Having his friends here just proved how much of an outsider I was, and how soon I'd be leaving.

"Sorry, I'm just a little touchy tonight." Harry motioned to where the rest of his friends were gathered talking. "I didn't expect everyone-"

"Don't worry," a voice said from behind us. Harry and I turned to see a blonde woman with aubergine earring and a bright yellow mini dress. "Ginny and I have a plan."

"Hi Luna, plan for what?"

"To give you and Draco back your love nest." This time it was my turn to choke as Harry laughed.

Ginny came up next to her. "As soon as dinner is done. I'm going to say I'm in labor."

Harry gaped at her expansive belly. "You're in labor? Now?"

"No, she is going to say she is in labor. And Neville will rush her off towards the hospital and the entire Weasley clan will pile into their cars to follow and then, voila, her contractions will stop."

Harry laughed and gave both women hugs. "Did I mention that Ginny was my first and only girlfriend?" He said to me, his arm around her waist.

"You and her?"

"Yes, for a brief time during his confused teens. I do not consider it a compliment that it took him six months dating me to realize he didn't like girls." Ginny said with a grin.

"You're better off with Neville." Harry smiled at her.

To my amazement, the plan worked as intended. Dinner was the most disorganized, delicious meal I'd ever been a part of, there were not enough spots at the tables for everyone so some ended up sitting on the deck, leaning against the railing. The children sat under the trees, away from their parents to allow maximum mischief with least repercussions.

And when exactly the last dish had been cleared away, Ginny had stood up with a dramatic groan, her hand at her back and said, loud enough to be heard through the entire house. "Neville, I think my contractions have started." There was an excited frenzy as Neville went white as he rushed towards her. Draco and Harry stood out of the way as Molly and Luna got Ginny and Neville into the backseat of their car with Luna as driver. The rest of the family piled into their cars and followed and within ten minutes the house was silent once again. "That worked a little too well. How did they do that?"

"I've learned not to question and not stand in their way when they have their mind set on something, you'll only end up with a trail of footprints all over your body." At the word body, Harry flicked his eyes down mine. "And that would be a shame."

Christ, his eyes could go from amused to turned on in the time it took to blink. "Any danger that they left one of their children behind?"

"If it was just Bill or George? Sure. They've left them behind at the grocery store and here, but Angelina and Fleur are solid. Not a chance they'd forget one."

"Huge family."

"Yeah. Quiet is nice though."

"Upstairs?"

"Hell, yeah."

We brushed our teeth, taking turns spitting into the sink before going into his bedroom. I was buzzed by the beers we'd had but not drunk. Undressing, I pulled off the borrowed shirt and jeans, and put them on a chair as Harry pulled back the covers. I picked up the pillows that were on the floor and handed two to Harry before laying down next to him.

"I feel bad, I didn't get you a birthday present."

"You didn't know it was my birthday." Harry's fingers skimmed along my collarbone and down my arm.

"Still, I should give you something," I murmured as I slid my leg over his.

ooo

"I'm starving. We can have cheese and pickle sandwiches and then head into town to get food for supper and the next couple days ."

The town was just a couple miles from Harry's house, and was bigger than I expected, like everything else in America. There was a small development of newer homes but most looked like they'd been there forever. Harry drove with one hand on the top of the steering wheel, the other propped out the rolled down side window. Every so often he'd lift his index finger to acknowledge another truck or car as it passed the other direction.

"We have three restaurants in town, four if you count McDonalds. Two typical American kind of food and Chinese. Oh, pizza, too."

"Wherever you want to go."

"Okay." Harry looked over at me. He started to say something and then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just we can't…I can't tell you what to do but it would be better if we didn't-"

"Didn't what?"

"Uhm. Kiss. Or anything like that."

"No one knows you're gay?"

"My friends do and they are okay with it, but everyone else in town. Some I'm sure have guessed and haven't had a problem with it but that doesn't mean they want to see...proof." Harry's face was bright red.

"So I can't give you a blow job under the table at the restaurant?"

Harry gave a laugh and shook his head. "If you could restrain yourself until the ride home, I'd appreciate it."

My cock gave a leap at the thought of sliding over the bench seat and taking him into my mouth as he drove down the road. "I aim to please."

"I don't want you to think I'm a coward but -"

"But you live and work here and I don't."

"Yeah."

He pulled into a half full parking lot of a restaurant. The painted sign on the wood siding declared it to be the Busy Bee, which explained the yellow and black stripes painted on the side of the building.

"Busy Bee Diner?"

"It isn't bad." Harry said with a shrug. "I'd love if we had more places to eat but the town isn't that big."

We got out and the humid heat hit me in the face. Conscious of Harry's warning I looked down as if to check my own gayness. My clothes alone said I was an outsider. Harry pulled open the door to the diner and every set of eyes in the place was on us. Harry led us to a table greeting people by name along the way before sliding into a booth against the far wall. I sat down across from him with a sigh of relief at the air conditioning. Harry hand me one of the laminated menus stuck behind the bottles of ketchup and mustard.

"Do you know everyone in town?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as the waitress came up the table.

"Hi Harry, have company?"

"Hi Jen, yeah, this is a cousin of Sirius. He's visiting from London. Draco, this is Jen, nicest waitress in all of Hogsmeade."

"You're just saying that because it is Rose's day off. London? You've come along way. Staying long?"

"Just a few days."

"Well, Sirius was good people. It is nice to know that he still has family around."

"Yes. Thank you."'

"Can we get two Cokes, Jen? While Draco decides what to he's having?"

"Sure. Coming right up."


End file.
